<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Грёзы by InfernoFlame</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27478006">Грёзы</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfernoFlame/pseuds/InfernoFlame'>InfernoFlame</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Oral Sex, Romantic Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:48:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>576</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27478006</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfernoFlame/pseuds/InfernoFlame</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Вода в бадье была едва ли теплой, однако это нисколько не мешало Геральту расслабиться. Откуда-то, возможно, из чьей-то соседней комнаты, доносился тихий женский голосок – ведьмак не был уверен, что знает эту песню. Видимо, он так давно не возвращался к людям, гоняясь за чудовищами по всей Редании, что совсем позабыл об искусстве и его развитии.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Грёзы</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Вода в бадье была едва ли теплой, однако это нисколько не мешало Геральту расслабиться. Откуда-то, возможно, из чьей-то соседней комнаты, доносился тихий женский голосок – ведьмак не был уверен, что знает эту песню. Видимо, он так давно не возвращался к людям, гоняясь за чудовищами по всей Редании, что совсем позабыл об искусстве и его развитии. </p>
<p>Стащив со стоявшей на табурете тарелки кусочек сушеного яблока, Геральт закинул его себе в рот, поспешив запить фрукт местным темным пивом с привкусом имбиря. В корчме было довольно-таки спокойно, не считая вышеупомянутой песни где-то за стенкой и постоянных разговоров Лютика ни о чем.</p>
<p>Бард, собственно, не затыкался даже сейчас.</p>
<p>– Знаешь, Геральт, – начал он, плеская водой. Для двоих в бадье было достаточно места. – Я вот задумался – а чем ты собираешься заниматься в старости? </p>
<p>Белый Волк усмехнулся.</p>
<p>– Лютик, у ведьмаков нет спокойной старости. Мы не умираем в постели. Не все из нас даже доживают до такого возраста. </p>
<p>Юноша чуть склонил голову.</p>
<p>– Но ты ведь мечтал когда-нибудь о такой жизни? Я имею в виду беззаботность. Никаких чудовищ. Какой-нибудь домик на окраине деревни. А? </p>
<p>Геральт пожал плечами. Признаться, это все казалось ему чужим. Конечно, и в его жизни были беззаботные годы – например, весьма короткое детство, которое у него отняла родная мать, отдав его на воспитание Весемиру в Каэр Морхен.</p>
<p>– Нет, Лютик, – наконец ответил ведьмак. – Я никогда не мечтал о такой жизни и не буду мечтать.</p>
<p>Геральт видел – Юлиан всеми силами пытался его приободрить в любой ситуации. Лютик был единственным, кто искренне переживал за него и порой отговаривал от безрассудных поступков, которые могли бы стоить ему жизни. Геральт был ему за это благодарен. Юлиан… Юлиан стал для него всем. Пусть даже ведьмаку было сложно это признавать.</p>
<p>Геральт привык к одиночеству. Компанию ему всегда составляла лишь Плотва – честно сказать, он даже не помнил какая по счету. Лошади умирали у него часто, и с этим ничего нельзя было поделать. Такова была цена ведьмачьей работы.  </p>
<p>– Неужели тебе так нравится бродить по лесам? – Лютик фыркнул. – Быть голодным, спать на земле? </p>
<p>Ведьмак стащил с тарелки еще один кусочек яблока. Бард последовал его примеру, разве что к пиву не притронулся – Лютик на дух не переносил реданскую выпивку. По словам поэта, она была невероятно горькой. Геральт не спорил. </p>
<p>– Дело не в беге по лесам, голоде или сне на земле, – ведьмак стряхнул с руки несколько капель воды. – Это моя работа, Лютик. </p>
<p>– Но ты ведь совсем не думаешь о себе…</p>
<p>– Я и не должен думать о себе. Моя работа – убивать чудовищ. Разумеется, я беру за это деньги, иначе мы бы с тобой сейчас не сидели здесь. </p>
<p>Лютик, по его мнению, был слишком мягким. Возможно, именно поэтому Геральт находил барда столь обаятельным. Нет, Юлиан ни за что не променяет теплую постель на жесткую подстилку в лесу, а лютню – на меч. Не в его это было духе. Парень был совершенно другим. Пожалуй, именно поэтому он казался таким живым и настоящим по сравнению с другими людьми этого мира. </p>
<p>Расслабившись, Геральт прикрыл глаза, пытаясь вслушаться в песню, которую все еще напевала девица. </p>
<p>Пела она, кажется, о любви.</p>
<p>– Геральт? </p>
<p>– Что, Лютик? </p>
<p>Юлиан неуверенно приблизился к нему и облизал собственные губы. Ведьмак, путешествующий с Лютиком черт знает сколько времени, хорошо понимал, что значило это выражение лица.</p>
<p>И не ошибся.</p>
<p>– Сядь на бортик.</p>
<p>Геральт, прекрасно понимая, к чему он клонит, приоткрыл один глаз. </p>
<p>– Зачем?</p>
<p>– Я не рыба, ведьмак, и дышать под водой не умею. </p>
<p>Ведьмак выполнил его просьбу. И громко выдохнул, когда мягкие губы поэта обхватили его затвердевшее естество. </p>
<p>Пожалуй, хотя бы время от времени все-таки стоило отдаваться несбыточным грёзам о спокойной жизни.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>